Mille et unes nuits
by Xhea
Summary: Le sable dansait dans le désert, tandis que l'écume bouillonnait dans l'océan. Mille et unes nuits dans notre esprit ne formant qu'une histoire, la leur. OS 5 : D'épée ou de Magie.
1. Chapter 1

Salut !

**Résumé :** _"Le sable dansait dans le désert, tandis que l'écume bouillonnait dans l'océan. Mille et unes nuits dans notre esprit ne formant qu'une histoire, la leur."_

Bien le bonsoir, tous le monde ! Oui, un nom qu'on n'a jamais vu sur ce fandom. Eh bien je compte bien venir le pollué, depuis le temps que j'attendais ça ! Ceci est donc un recueil de One-Shot, plus ou moins bordélique suivant mon humeur.

**Genre :** Angst, très Angst.

**Chronologie :** Prend place à la suite du **chapitre 234**, attention **SPOIL** pour ceux qui ne lisent pas les scans !

**Personnage :** Sheba Centric

_Bonne lecture, en espérant que vous aimiez ! _

* * *

**Entre cendre et poussière**

* * *

Elle avait cru voler. Réellement. Rien à voir avec une quelconque magie. Non, c'était quelque chose de plus discret, comme des ailes qui auraient percé la peau de son dos, et l'aurait emmené loin au-dessus du sol, sans même qu'elle ne s'en rendre compte. Elle s'envolait, littéralement, et plus rien ne semblait pouvoir l'atteindre. Elle était bien là-haut, heureuse.

Puis, soudainement, elle s'était écrasée. La chute avait été douloureuse. Plus encore que l'atterrissage. Lorsqu'elle avait perdu le contrôle, elle ne respirait plus. Elle voulait hurler, mais plus rien ne sortait de sa bouche. Sa gorge était serrée, et la douleur l'enserrait, violement. Elle voyait le sol approcher à une vitesse vertigineuse. Si vite qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre. Juste souffrir. Si durement qu'aucune larme n'avait coulé.

Salomon était parti. Il l'avait laissé là, à terre, entre cendre et poussière, au beau milieu de cet enfer qu'était devenu leur base, le jour de l'attaque. Elle s'était effondrée, alors qu'elle pensait que plus rien ne pouvait arriver. Il était partie, ailleurs, si loin… Il n'y avait plus rien à lui, plus aucune trace, plus aucun souffle. Rien d'autre que la poussière de leur monde, et les corps devenus cendre. Et Sheba était seule, si seule qu'elle n'avait que ses yeux pour pleurer.

Elle avait voulu s'accrocher, le retenir, si désespérément qu'elle n'avait même pas pu l'effleurer. Il avait glissé entre ses doigts, lui avait souri, une dernière fois, puis était parti. Comme il était venu. Si vite qu'elle n'avait pu voir qu'un petit Rukh s'envoler, lui caressant la joue au passage.

Il était beau Salomon. Dans un moment pareil, elle avait pensé à ça. Alors qu'il s'effaçait, elle avait vu en lui ce quelque chose qui lui donnait la force de se battre pour un idéal parfois utopique, souvent futile. Mais elle y croyait. A cause de lui. Pour lui. Pour ce petit quelque chose qui grandissait en elle depuis qu'il y avait mis son grain de sel. Pour tout le monde, ceux qui étaient morts et ceux qui pleuraient les disparus. Pour Setta, pour Tess. Pour les cendres qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux, pareil à des rêves qui ne verront jamais jour.

Mais Sheba, dans tout ça, elle n'avait rien. Pas de cendre, juste la poussière qu'avait laissé leur combat. Et ses larmes, noyant les cendres dans une mer infinie de tristesse.

_« Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu quitter cette pièce. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, je n'aurais jamais pu vous rencontrer tous. »_

Dans sa bulle, tout là-haut, elle n'avait pas cessé de penser à ces instants. Joyeux. Les plus joyeux qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. Elle avait appris le bonheur avec eux, tous. Avoir une famille. Savoir qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un sur qui compter, à tout instant, quoi qu'il arrive, contre vents et marées. Ils l'avaient vu grandir, apprendre à vivre. Ils savaient tout d'elle, qui elle était, comment elle pensait. Tous. Même Arba… Elle y avait cru si fort, bon sang. Elle ne s'étonnait pas vraiment que la chute ait pu être aussi rude.

Salomon était parti. Et le malheur était resté. Elle était restée seule. Ugo était là, bien sûr, mais trop ailleurs pour être présent. Elle n'avait qu'un corps sans âme, dont elle était devenue les yeux et la voix. Mais toujours isolée, triste et larmoyante. Elle avait mal au cœur.

Elle n'avait plus de famille, plus rien à quoi se rattacher. Seulement un petit être, qui ne pouvait pas arriver maintenant, parce qu'il était trop tôt. Ils étaient tous partis, l'avaient abandonné à son sort, à tenter de donner un peu d'ordre à un monde qui ne pouvait définitivement pas en avoir.

Elle restait dans la poussière, Sheba. Même maintenant, alors qu'elle perdait son sang sous les yeux de celle qu'elle aurait pu considérer comme sa mère. Dans la poussière et seule. Sa chute n'avait pas eu de fin. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu de sol où s'écraser. Maintenant elle s'en rendait compte. Elle se moquait du sang qui coulait, des horreurs qui avaient lieu sous ses yeux. Elle n'en avait que faire, d'Al Thamen. Elle, tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était ce petit bout de rien en elle, qui allait devoir vivre sans elle, sans Salomon. Sans famille. Mais il allait devoir vivre. Et ça, cette idée-là, elle la détestait. Elle ne voulait pas le confier à Ugo, elle voulait le garder pour elle, lui parler de son père, chaque jour, chaque minute qui se présenterai à eux. Mais non, Sheba, elle se vidait de son sang, et n'avait le temps pour rien. Pas même pour pleurer. Elle fixait juste le monde avec haine, parce qu'elle le détestait. Il lui avait tout prix. Son bonheur, sa famille, son amour. Et son fils.

_« Aladin, je voulais te rencontrer. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été capable d'au moins te serrer dans mes bras. Au moins une fois. _

_Pardonne-moi… »_


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour !

Première mondiale, je ne publie pas quelque chose sur ce site à minuit. Tu m'étonnes qu'on ait un temps de merde après x)

Parlons sérieusement. Je dédie ce texte à **Aeliheart974, **parce que j'ai adoré prendre mon temps pour le publier alors qu'elle voulait lire. Bisous Bichette !

Ceci est un **SharrkanxYamuraiha**, que je place d'entrée en **K+**, et non M, parce que ce n'est pas vraiment ce que l'on peut appeler un Lemon. A vous de juger au pire, je changerai en conséquence.

_Bonne lecture, et merci à **Akaotsubo** pour sa gentille review ! _

* * *

**Alcool**

* * *

_Certains soirs, comme ça, ils avaient pris l'habitude de boire ensemble. Ca finissait souvent mal. Parfois bien. Ils s'en moquaient. Ils ne savaient même pas pourquoi ils faisaient ça en fait. C'était une envie qui s'était imposée à eux, comme ça, et c'était tout. Le reste, peu importait. Il n'y avait qu'eux deux, et le silence qu'ils s'obligeaient à installer entre eux, parce que comme ça, il n'y avait aucune dispute. Ces nuits-là, elles pouvaient être longues. Très longues. Mais le matin, tous deux se pensaient toujours qu'elles étaient trop courtes. Ils ne le disaient pas, mais tous deux cherchaient désespérément un moyen de les faire durer une éternité ou deux. Pour rester ainsi, ensembles. _

Une nouvelle fois, Sharrkan porta le verre à ses lèvres. Des étoiles, la brise douce de leur île, et le silence pour compagne. Ils étaient bien. Pas besoin de plus. Pas de Ja'Far et ses incessantes restrictions, ni de Pisti et ses rhétoriques à deux sous. Absent Masrur et son mutisme un peu trop encombrant. Au loin Spartos et sa passivité à toute épreuve. Hinahoho avait bien trop à faire ailleurs, et Drakon… Drakon était quelque part, il ne savait où. Et puis il s'en fichait. Et pas non plus de Sinbad, qui lui aurait volé ce moment de calme. Il avait beau aimer sa famille, il aimait particulièrement s'en tenir éloigné, aux côtés de Yamuraiha, au moins une nuit.

La belle sirène, elle, elle ne disait rien. Il ne savait pas si elle partageait son avis. Il ne voulait pas lui demander. Parler, durant leurs nuits, c'était proscrit. Il n'y avait que le ciel et ses étoiles qui pouvaient s'exprimer, et ils faisaient déjà trop de bruits à leurs yeux pour qu'ils puissent bavasser par-dessus le marché. Elle ne faisait que boire. Comme lui. Elle était belle comme ça, sa silhouette s'offrant au clair de lune. Il aimait voir ça. Plus que leurs petits moments en eux-mêmes.

Les mots étaient proscrits, _mais les gestes ?_

Il surprit sa main rencontrant sa peau. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il avait l'impression de brûler s'il ne la touchait pas, que seule la fraîcheur de sa peau pouvait l'apaiser. Elle était comme ça, Yamuraiha. Fraîche et pleine de vie. Tout le contraire de lui. Elle n'avait besoin de personne pour se sentir exister. Son exil, elle le vivait bien. Pas lui. Alors, malgré les mots durs, les coups, les regards venimeux, oui, Yamuraiha c'était sa panacée, celle qui pouvait tout soigner chez lui. De la brûlure que l'absence de touché lui procurait à son besoin à lui d'exister, loin de chez lui. Parce que dans les éclairs que ses yeux lui envoyaient, il se voyait. C'était lui et pas un autre.

Il osa effleurer des doigts la courbe de ses hanches, n'osant toujours pas la quitter. Elle était bien là. Et sa deuxième alla se perdre dans l'océan de ses cheveux. Cette fois-ci il n'y avait rien de mauvais dans le regard de la mage. Juste de l'étonnement, parce que ce simple geste, c'était plus que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu faire durant leurs petites soirées étoilées. Un geste qui disait non à leurs petites guerres incessantes. Un geste que l'alcool l'aida à apprécier, sûrement, mais pas que. Quelques heures plus tard, la boisson ne serait plus qu'une excuse pour ne pas perdre la face, elle le savait bien. Sharrkan s'en moquait lui, tout ce qu'il comprenait, c'était ce besoin de ne plus souffrir de la morsure du feu.

S'apaiser.

Yamuraiha hésita une seconde. Peut-être deux, mais autant l'un que l'autre, ils avaient perdu le compte du temps. Puis elle osa s'approcher, répondant à la faible pression de la main plongée dans ses cheveux. Elle ne lâcha pas le jeune homme des yeux tandis que ses lèvres frôlaient les siennes. Elle avait froid, et l'avoir près d'elle lui procurait suffisamment de chaleur pour tenir une éternité. Mais elle ne voulait pas le quitter. Pas le lâcher. Alors elle s'accrochait à lui. Elle penserait au reste plus tard. Un jour. Il n'y avait plus uniquement le silence, cette nuit-là. Il y avait les gestes aussi, hésitant mais présent, l'alcool aidant. Mais aucun mot. Ils n'avaient pas le droit après tout, seuls les étoiles avaient ce droit.

Sharrkan ne pensait pas, lui. Il préféra laisser sa main dans l'océan de cheveux qu'il tenait, et caresser les lèvres de la belle, à son tour. Il se perdait dans les yeux de pluies de la sirène, tant et si bien qu'il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il faisait. Il n'y avait qu'eux deux, perdu l'un dans l'autre, et l'alcool qui les rendait plus tendre qu'ils n'auraient jamais pensé l'être.

_Leur jeu continua, sans brusquerie. Les tissus se froissaient sous leurs mains devenues prédatrices, traçant des arabesques sur la peau, apaisant les souffrances respectives. Il n'y avait plus que deux souffles qui se répondaient dans la pièce au ciel étoilé, et nulle place pour les amies de la lune qui avaient fini par se taire, laissant aux deux amants le soin de combler leur silence. Il n'y avait qu'eux deux, le reste du monde pouvait bien attendre, tandis que le corps à corps se prolongeait, laissant les vêtements quitter leurs peaux et se répandre au sol, les laissant glisser l'un l'autre dans une danse qu'eux seuls pourrait apprécier. L'étreinte dura, dura, main dans la main, bouche à bouche, cœur à cœur. Lorsque le moment de se séparer vint enfin, suite aux soupirs final, se fut à regret, presque douloureux. Mais chacun avait apaisé ce froid ou cette brûlure qui les tenait depuis maintenant bien trop longtemps. Ils avaient beau ne rien dire, savoir qu'ils avaient existaient l'un pour l'autre, le temps d'une nuit plus spéciale que les autres, c'était un beau réconfort. Ils se chercheraient des excuses plus tard, de toute manière aucun des deux n'y croiraient. Mais ils se les hurleraient à la figure, tout de même, au moins pour ne rien laisser paraître aux autres. C'était leur nuit spéciale à eux, rien qu'eux, et leur secret qu'ils savaient définitivement bien gardé. Il n'y aurait que leurs yeux pour se mentir, d'un mensonge qu'ils sauraient apprécier à deux. Parce que sous les étoiles, leur sommeil, enlacés qu'ils étaient, paraissait plus beau qu'avant. Moins artificiel, plus charnel. _

Le temps d'une nuit il l'avait aimé. Pas comme son éternel rivale, mais comme on aime Yamuraiha, de tout son corps et de toute son âme. Si fort qu'elle en avait gardé les marques, sur sa peau de lait. Et la regarder dormir, c'était un très beau cadeau.

Elle était plus douce qu'un rêve, sa belle…

-Mais qu'est-ce que je fiche ici moi ?! Et qu'est-ce que toi tu fous là, stupide bretteur ! Sors d'ici, voyeur à la noix !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir !

Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire ce soir, à propos de ce que j'ai écris, alors bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

**Genre :** Angst (encore et toujours)

**Personnage :** Sheba Centric

**Spoil :** Arc Alma Torran

**Rating :** K

* * *

_**« Il n'y a rien à comprendre dans un monde incompréhensible où n'existe qu'une loi, la matraque, une sanction, la mort, un raisonnement, la déraison »**_ J. Bialot

* * *

Je dansais, ce jour-là. Je virevoltais, sans raison aucune. Je tournais sur place, parce que je trouvais ça amusant. Et beau. Et mon rire s'élevait au-dessus de tous, accompagnant la vie qui fleurtait avec l'infini. Nous étions heureux, nous ne nous posions aucune question. Et je dansais, sans me poser la moindre question. J'avais mal aux joues tant je riais. C'était un tel bonheur. Et je vous voyais tous rire avec moi, chanter, siffler, s'enthousiasmer. Vous étiez là et je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre pour me sentir bien. Je savais qu'avec vous, les lendemains seraient toujours heureux, toujours joyeux. Remplis de belles aventures et de beaux mots. Et d'une présence, d'une vie qui m'enchantait. Tu étais là, toi aussi. Tu ne dansais pas, tu ne parlais pas, mais tu me regardais. Et tu souriais, et ça me suffisait. Parce que quand tu étais là, c'était un festival, un feu d'artifice, et ma vie prenait un sens nouveau. J'avais foi en toi, foi en ce que tu étais, foi en notre avenir. Je savais qu'il n'y aurait pas d'imprévu, pas de fausses notes au bonheur que tu nous promettais à tous. Tu étais là et ça suffisait à nous entraîner.

Alors pourquoi me tournes-tu le dos maintenant ? Je te vois pourtant, je sais que tu es là, mais tu m'ignores, ou bien tu fais comme si je n'étais pas là. J'ai mal quand tu fais ça. Je souffre, et tu ne le vois pas. Tu me dis de vivre, de continuer à avancer. Sans toi ? Tu penses vraiment que c'est possible ? Moi je ne pense pas. Je me sens mourir tandis que tu pars. Et c'est injuste, parce qu'il n'y aura pas de retour à la case départ. Je ne recommencerai pas à danser, à tourner, à rire et à vivre. Je ne pourrais que pleurer, m'enfermer, m'isoler. Et j'ai mal parce que tu ne me regardes plus. Ou bien si, tu me vois, mais pas moi. Je ne peux que t'imaginer, ton regard posé sur moi. C'est dur de sourire. Dur de rire. Dur de vivre. C'est presque impossible. Et cette vie en moi qui me pousse à continuer sans toi, pour toi, c'est une souffrance de plus avec laquelle je dois composer.

J'aimerai revenir en arrière, faire du passé un présent émouvant. J'aimerai être là et danser, avec toi qui me regarde encore, avec ton sourire qui me faisait comprendre que j'étais importante. Que je n'étais pas qu'une chose laissée seule en haut d'une tour, bonne pour l'abattoir. J'ai envie de toi et de tes mots, salvateurs, qui savaient si bien nous donner la force de nous battre.

Si tu as fait ça pour rendre notre avenir plus heureux, pourquoi le mien m'apparaît-il si sombre ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a si fabuleux à vivre sans toi. Et pourquoi ai-je aussi mal ? Il n'y a que du rouge, autour de moi. Les couleurs du monde changerait-elle, si tu n'es plus là ? A mesure que le temps passe, le rouge s'intensifie, devient cramoisie, et inonde tout. C'est à la fois beau et horrible. On dirait un corps qui se vide de son sang. Et moi, dans tout ça, je n'ai plus mal. Je ne ressens plus rien. Le monde devient flou aussi. Je ne sais plus ce qu'Arba a fait, j'ai oublié. Je ne pense plus qu'à toi, à nous. A Aladdin aussi. La vie aurait un tout autre charme si nous avions pu être réunis, tous les trois, dans cette vie ou dans une autre.

Tout ce sang, c'est le mien. Tout ce rouge, c'est toi, mon roi, qui m'appelle à tes côtés. Tout ce froid qui s'empare de moi, c'est mon avenir qui s'envole. Et tout ce calme que je ressens, c'est le bonheur de pouvoir souffler un peu, parce que vivre aura été difficile. Et toute cette tristesse, autour, ce sont nos larmes à tous, d'incompréhension et de déni. Et la mémoire de ce jour qui ne me quitte pas. Vos rires, vos chants, vos vies, votre enthousiasme…

* * *

_Tu crois qu'il pense à moi, ce petit gars, tout en bas ? Ici personne ne me dira. Ils ne savent pas. Ils font des choix ingrats, se trompent d'endroit, et n'hésitent pas. _

_Tu crois qu'il pense à moi, ce petit gars, tout en bas ? Je regarde parfois, je baisse les yeux, en espérant croiser les siens levés vers moi. Je ne vois qu'un petit garçon triste, qui avance, pas après pas. A quoi pense-t-il, ce petit, seul qu'il est ? Sait-il au moins tout l'amour que je porte en moi ? Je l'aime, c'est fort, je le sens, et j'aimerai qu'il le sache, lui aussi, pour qu'il ne pleure pas. _

Pour qu'il soit mon petit roi, un peu comme toi.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir !

Ca fait un certains temps que je n'avais pas publié ici. Je n'ai toujours pas commencé l'OS que je voulais réellement posté à la suite de celui-ci. Il se situera au beau milieu de l'Empire Kou, d'ailleurs, pour les amateurs.

Sinon, ce petit OS (oui oui, tout petit, 620 mots) parlera d'un personnage qui n'est apparu que dans Les Aventures de Sinbad, et encore, très brièvement. Je ne sais même pas s'ils ont encore précisé son petit nom. Et sinon, elle apparaît pour la première durant l'**Arc Alma Toran**, dans l'histoire principale. J'adore ce personnage, elle passe par toutes phases. Au moment de sa rencontre, elle est pétillante, pleine de vie, et finalement, quand on la voit durant **Les Aventures de Sinbad**, on ne la reconnaît pas du tout. Bref, j'arrête de blablater ! Pour ceux qui connaisse **Falan**, j'espère que vous apprécierez, pour les autres, gaffe au **spoil** !

Bonne lecture, et je m'excuse pour les éventuelles fautes, je ne me suis pas relue !

* * *

**Doux Rêve**

* * *

Elle les voyait dans ses rêves. Chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, Falan avait cette image de famille heureuse qui lui venait.

Elle la connaissait cette famille. Elle lui était familière, d'une certaine façon, et elle se sentait proche d'eux. Cet homme et cette femme qui serrait contre eux un enfant au sourire ensoleillé. Ils avaient l'air heureux, comme ça, tous trois. Ils avaient ce quelque chose dans les yeux d'idéal, comme s'ils savaient ce que c'était, le paradis. Elle leur aurait bien demandé leur secret, si elle avait pu.

Mais ce n'était qu'une image, un doux rêve qu'elle ne pouvait même pas espérer effleurer du bout des doigts. Quand elle ouvrait les yeux, la famille s'était envolée, elle n'avait plus que sa solitude, sans Tess ni Wahid. Elle aurait bien pris la place de cette femme, parce que son sourire portait la promesse d'une vie loin de la peine et de la douleur.

Falan ouvrait les yeux, de temps à autre, pour laisser ce beau rêve de côté. Elle l'abandonnait un peu, pour ne pas perdre de vu la vraie vie. Elle aurait pu se perdre dans cet idéal, fermer les yeux pour toujours et suivre la vie de cette famille si heureuse. Elle ne demandait que ça, suffisamment de tranquillité pour pouvoir se laisser rêver, s'abandonner, et s'enfoncer dans l'abîme sans fond de ses chimères. Mais elle devait rester, ouvrir les yeux, se lever et jouer son rôle, se battre contre ce destin qui lui avait tout pris. Wahid était mort pour ça, l'avait laissée seule en ce bas monde pour cette seule et unique raison, et elle ne se sentait pas capable de renier son dernier effort. Elle l'aurait trahi, et n'aurait jamais pu le regarder en face, par la suite, quand ils se seraient retrouvés. Tous les trois, avec Tess.

Elle aimait cette idée, cette image. Il y avait quelque chose d'elle là-dedans, quelque chose qu'elle avait vécu, qu'elle avait aimé, qu'elle avait chéri. Ce petit garçon dans les bras de cette femme, cet homme qui les protégeait tous deux, gardant un œil ouvert à la moindre occasion, les faisant rires aux larmes, leur offrant la vie. Elle savait bien au fond, que ce bonheur-là, elle aussi l'avait connu. Mais elle avait mal, en les voyant, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus rien de tout ça. Plus de bras protecteur ni même de sourire aussi beau que le Soleil. Juste ce froid destructeur qui s'était emparé de son cœur à leurs morts.

Alors elle s'autorisait seulement de petites pauses, si petites qu'elles n'étaient rien, pour observer les jeux de cette famille. Ils étaient beaux, tous les trois, même quand ils se disputaient. L'homme et la femme ne semblait jamais sur la même longueur d'onde, l'homme jalousait paternellement le fils, et la femme aimait les deux, de tout son cœur, de toute son âme. Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux, parfois. Leur bonheur avait l'air presque palpable, et elle s'était surprise plusieurs fois à tendre les mains, comme pour savoir qu'elle consistance il avait. Doux comme du coton ? Ou aussi fragile que le cristal ? Avait-il le goût du regret, amer et désagréable, ou bien était-il sucré, comme un fruit gorgé de Soleil ?

Elle ne se souvenait plus. Elle avait oublié. Ces maigres instants qu'elle avait connu étaient loin maintenant. Mais Falan ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. Fermer les yeux, c'était ce promettre qu'un jour elle y aurait de nouveau droit, elle aussi, à ce bonheur, cette vie de chaleur et de réconfort. Son fils et son mari l'attendait quelque part. Dans ce lieu mystérieux, elle le savait, elle aussi arborerait un tel sourire qu'elle en aurait les larmes aux yeux. Des larmes de bonheur, à l'état brut.

* * *

_Et vous, comment trouvez vous Falan ? :)_


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir !

Petit OS tout mignon tout concon, pour ma petite Dree, ça fait 3 mois que je lui dis que je vais l'écrire, finalement c'est fait ! J'ose encore appeler quelque chose d'aussi court un OS, oui oui, hold up.

Ah aussi : L'action prend place juste après la saison 2 de l'anime. Pour ceux qui visualisent le moment des retrouvailles, tant mieux pour eux. Pour les autres, ça n'a pas tellement d'importance de ne pas voir de quoi je parle, rassurez vous.

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**D'épée ou de Magie**

* * *

Il y avait eu un jour ce jeune garçon qui était entré dans sa vie, défonçant la porte de son cœur pour s'en emparer sans vergogne, jouant avec lui comme il jouait avec ses serpents. Il lui avait demandé si elle était née dans l'océan. Elle lui avait demandé pourquoi. Il lui avait répondu que leur couleur lui rappelait les eaux pures qui bordaient l'endroit où il avait grandi. Une eau couleur turquoise, belle et limpide.

Elle avait rougi et était partie en courant, trouvant cet étranger beaucoup trop direct pour son pauvre petit cœur.

Leurs vies entières reposaient sur leurs petits défis sans queue ni tête, chacun voulant prouver que sa discipline était la meilleure. Leurs petites joutes ne prenaient jamais fin, chacun ayant toujours un meilleur argument que l'autre à prouver. Elle aimait ça. Il n'y avait aucune méchanceté dans leur jeu, aucune violence, seulement le besoin d'avoir la reconnaissance de l'autre. Peut-être se sentiraient-ils plus crédibles dans leurs choix, tous deux, si l'autre acceptait d'ouvrir les yeux sur ce que leur art représentait pour eux. Comme si quelqu'un devait leur dire de continuer, de persévérer. Avancer, pour mieux grandir.

Elle adorait la candeur présente dans les yeux de Sharrkan. Il y avait ce brin d'innocence et de bonté qu'elle avait trop vite perdu, confrontée comme elle l'avait été à la dure loi de la vie. Lui aussi l'avait vu, cette vérité sordide, cupide, empli de luxure. Mais il n'en avait pas pour autant perdu son âme d'enfant, ce qu'elle enviait par-dessus tout.

C'était ce qu'elle recherchait, chaque jour, lorsqu'elle était avec lui. Des mots d'enfants, des réactions sincères, pleines d'émotions, et pas vides et froides comme celles auxquelles elle avait été tant habituée. C'était tout ça, pour elle, ce petit prince déchu. Un enfant à qui on avait enfin donné la parole, et qui ne perdait plus une seule seconde pour s'exprimer.

C'était de cette façon qu'ils avaient grandi, tous les deux. Sans cesse en conflit, et pourtant, aucun des deux n'aurait pu se priver de l'autre. Ils avaient l'un pour l'autre un respect sincère, mutuel, que le temps lui-même n'aurait su altérer. Ils étaient l'un pour l'autre cet ami cher que l'on recherche désespérément, sans jamais le trouver. Eux l'avaient, sans doute sans s'en rendre compte. Mais ils l'avaient, et c'était bien tout ce qui comptait.

En grandissant, le conflit avait changé. Certes, pour Yamuraiha, seule la magie pouvait être considérée comme un art. De son côté, Sharrkan ne jurait que par son épée. Mais il y avait eu quelque chose en plus. La boisson et les filles que le petit prince mettait entre elle et lui n'avait jamais été vu d'un très bon œil par la petite sorcière des eaux. Elle n'aimait pas le voir avec ces femmes superficielles et inintéressantes.

Peut-être était-elle un peu jalouse de ce nouveau genre d'attention qu'il pouvait porter autour de lui. Elle aussi aurait voulu se sentir exister entre ses bras, sourire sous ses regards. Etre une femme avec lui, pour lui.

C'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'elle lui avait ôté le verre des mains, pour finalement le raccompagner jusqu'à sa chambre, cette nuit-là. Les histoires de cœur à sens unique d'Alibaba l'avait intéressée un temps, quand elle pensait encore apprendre quelque chose de croustillant à propos du jeune explorateur. Force était de constater pourtant que le jeune garçon n'avait pas hérité du don de son « Maître » pour séduire la gente féminine.

Alors qu'elle le poussait gentiment à l'intérieur, il lui attrapa la main, l'entraînant à sa suite, tout en douceur. La porte se referma dans la volée quand elle atterrit contre lui, dans ses bras. Elle aussi se serait bien laissée séduire. La situation s'y prêtait à merveille.

Comme dans ses souvenirs, il attrapa l'une de ses mèches, la portant au niveau de son visage. Les brumes de l'alcool ne parvenaient pas tout à fait à cacher le petit garçon qui se cachait derrière les beaux yeux verts du jeune homme. La candeur était toujours là, bien cachée, prête à se montrer à la moindre occasion.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas née dans l'océan ? demanda-t-il dans un sourire, la regardant dans les yeux, leurs visages si près qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle.

Elle combla bien vite l'espace entre eux. Elle ne prenait pas la fuite cette fois-ci. Elle voulait aller aux devant du petit garçon qu'il l'avait tant touché, enfant. Elle aimait le sentir contre elle, avec elle. Elle voulait se sentir femme, entre ses bras.

Et alors qu'ils tombaient à la renverse, ensembles, plus rien n'avait de sens. Elle était bien là, avec lui. L'épée ou la magie, elle n'en avait que faire. Seul comptait ce garçon qui l'avait regardé dans les yeux, au fin fond de son âme, lui volant son cœur pour ne plus jamais lui rendre.

* * *

_J'espère avoir vos retours, je me demande toujours si j'ai un vision cucul des choses ou non x)_


End file.
